A New Life
by notcreative02
Summary: how does a young teen handle life after losing every infuencial person in his life and how every desision he makes could be vital as he lives on his own, does he bottle everything up and become emotinaly numb or let everything out in a wild fury.
1. Chapter 1

Notcreative: I do not own any of the characters displayed in this story exept for the Williamson family and Courtney and a bag of gummies from "Bulk Barn".

Conner Williamson lived an average life, he lived in a fair sized town in the suburbs. About an hour drive from his house was a ski resort that, in the winter seasons, he visited quite often. Conner enjoyed the outdoors, every weekend he would try to get his family to take him out for hikes or ice fishing trips, given the time of year. Conner was fourteen years old, found school boring, Like any other teen year would. Conner was smart, both book and street smart and his grades reflected it. Conner had the highest make in most of his classes. In class he would start his work, twenty minutes in he would stop and joke around with his friends. he knew a lot of people in his school, but his friends were a tight nit group that got along well with each other. His mother was easy going and understanding while his dad was straight forward to the point and both were hard workers. His brother Ray, who was seven years older, would often show his brotherly love by wrestling with him, making sure he knew who the older sibling was. But he took care of him when his parents weren't around, which was for the most time with his parents picking up extra shifts because of the poor economy. Ray taught him how to cook, do his laundry, the basic things that would help him in high school, that ray had learned the hard way. He helped him with school work and chores, rarely asked for favors in return and when he did it was simple things like grabbing something when his hands were full. Ray played with him everyday, if he didn't have work to do. He was easy going and fun to be around. Conner looked up to his big brother, and idolized him. Conner tried to be like him and do everything like him that he could, and when he couldn't he would push him self until he could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a sunny mild winter day with light snow slowly falling, perfect for skiing. Conner was only ten at the time and it had been a week after his brother took third place in the competition and when he seen him jump he instantly began trying to pull the stunts his brother and hopefully doing them better. Conner made his way off the ski lift and turned to the right. Conner had been down this hill so many times knew where every trail started, went and ended. He knew where jump was and the big ones, they were at the bottom of the him in front of the chalet. He bombed the hill straight weaving in and around corners trees, nearly colliding with other skiers. About a hundred yards to the jump and he began to think about how to do this. Conner thought for the time he had, came up with a plan,"this shouldn't be that hard,"he said at the base of the jump.

When top of the jump he pushed off with his legs trying to get more air, as he did he twisted his hips, ankles and flung his arms around him to spin himself around. he was in complete vertigo, flailing around to see which way was up, down and which direction down hill was. He landed clumsily and little cockeyed and but he landed none the less. He made his way to the ski lift looked at the clock it was 5:30, last run of the day. On his way up he knew that Ray was going to be coming to pick him up and would be here any minute so on the way up he pulled out the family cell phone and called his brother. Conner heard the first ring and looked forward to the top of the hill. Then the second ring he sighed he was very impatient, as far as leaving a messages for someone, he didn't. half way through the third ring, his brother finally answered his phone,"Hello?"

"Hey it's just me," Conner answered happy that he picked up.

"Yah I'm on my way rig-"he said before being cut off.

"Yep, I know, um...when you get here could wait at the bottom of the hill for me i wanna show you something?" he questioned.

"What for?" Ray probed for a reason.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Call me when you get there, O.K.."

"Alright I'm just pulling in," he stopped hearing the blare from when a call ended.

Conner didn't hear his brother, by then he had the phone off his ear, in his pocket and gripping his ski poles almost shaking in spot. He got off the lift flew down the hill and stopped around two hundred yards from the jump, where he thought would be enough, sat down and waited. To him it felt like he was waiting for hours but it had only been minutes. A person walked out from the side of the chalet and to the center in front of it. He knew it was Ray, he recognized his grey echo-peak Billabong beanie. He jumped up, looked down to his brother took a deep breath," Now, watch me this time Brother," he said calmly and quiet a smile on his face and started down the hill towards the jump.

As he got to the bottom of the jump Conner started to see the roof of the chalet . When he got near to the top of the jump ," I'm a leaf in the wind," he told himself, as he reached the top of the jump he closed his eyes,"watch me soar," Conner pushed off the jump as hard as he could, snow that was on his ski flung off and launched away in a burst of snow.

"Now, just for the cross." he thought to himself, now being turned 90 degrees.

Conner lifted his feet and skis in behind him, then he heard his phone ring, choosing to ignore this he continued lifting his legs until his knees formed a 90 degree angle. lastly he over lapped his skiis forming a cross shape.

Ray heard the familiar chime of the phone, turned around looked for the source and seen Conner, 6 feet from the ground, turned around with an iron cross on his way down, fast.

Conner opened his eyes, almost turned 360 degrees he seen ray looking at him and smiled, happy that he was finally going to be watching him now. Then lost his smile in confusion at seeing his start running towards him. Conner came out of his short daze, looked down where he thought he was going to land and seen the fast oncoming snow. The tip of his ski still perpendicular the the ground bit into the snow and flung him forward. His right hand ski pole hit the ground, his head came down and his jaw connected with the top of the handle, his body followed his head shifting slightly to the left. Instinctively, Conner let go of the ski poles and threw his hand up in front of him trying to protect himself from the fall. He got his hands up just before he hit the snow.

Ray stopped dead in mid-stride skidding in the snow, starring with his mouth slightly open, watching Conner's ski dig into the ground propelling him forward and into the snow. He seen his left ski boot came out of the binding after he hit the snow. Conner the ground hard, his free boot came up and kicked himself in the back of the head. Now he was skidding face first down the hill chest flush with the ground. Ray saw his chest stop but the rest of him didn't. Ray had to watch as his baby brother's back arched up and feet in the air his feet and single ski nearly touching his head,spin around and began to roll and tumble forwards like a rag doll down the hill.

On one of his tumbles he bounced off the snow, coming down fast on the top of his shoulders,this caused his head to bend unnaturally and his chin into his chest, with his shoulder dug into the snow his legs to bend forward at the hips creating a sideways "u" shape with his body. Then he bounced up a little and landed on his back to a stop as his legs came down with a loud whump sound.

Conner paused, laying there motionless and hurt, then muttered,"Owww," sounding loader and more aggravated near the end of his complaint.

Ray still running finally reached him and dropped to his knees beside him as looked him in his eyes and asked if he was alright."yep," Conner said under strain.

Ray went to get his boot out of the remaining ski until his brother screamed,"OWW!" arching up to grab his throbbing foot, half way he wince and dropped back with a thud,"Please don't do that again," he said weakly as he looked up at Ray.

"Well i guess your not walking out of here." he stated.

His brother helped him up carefully took the ski off stuck it in the snow and then bent down looking over his shoulders to Conner gesturing for him to get on his back.

Gladly Conner got on his brother's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, then his Ray grabbed his legs and pressed them into his hips to support him, as he did Conner winced at the movement.

Ray walked up grabbed the ski that got popped off then to the one he stuck in the ground, and his poles that he let go of. Then started walking to the parking lot.

"What were you thinking?" not waiting for an answer he continued,"Do you know what mom would have done with me coming home with a broken brother? huh." he questioned he did not yell just asked calmly. Conner looked at the back of his head then looked down.

Noticing this he looked back at Conner and continued," Dad would probably break me, or worse" he exclaimed jokingly. There was a moment of silence,"I was just doing what you did at the competition." Conner said sheepishly and low.

Ray sighed loudly,"There is a reason why I'm the older brother you know," he looked back at Conner still looking down and continued," you can't expect to just be able to do every thing that I do," he said nudging him as he hopped Conner up a little.

There was a long moment of silence. As they reached the car Ray spoke up,"You know i think your doing this just to avoid walking," he nudged again.

"N-no. I-I was just-" Conner trailed off as they neared the ford explorer or as his brother called it the "exploder".

Ray put down the skiis and other things then took one hand off his brothers leg to open the passenger door. Minding his head he leaned in and set Conner down in the seat and buckled him in. Sitting in the seat Conner watched he closed the door walk around opened the hatch door put his brother's stuff in the explorer closed the hatch, walk around and get in himself. Ray turned the key, the engine started , then he put the car into drive pushed on the gas and spun around on the loose snow. smiling widely Ray looked at him expecting a smile or some form of enjoyment out of him, but lost his smile seeing him just looking at he bottom of the dash.

Seeing this, he drifted around the corner trying to get a smile out of him, then looking back to his brother, nothing changed except for him loosely grabbing the handle above the door keeping himself balanced. Ray returned his attention back to the road and had a long quiet drive home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Conner sat on a ledge on the inside of his bedroom widow his fist on face and elbow on his knee supporting his head as he gazed outside. "Conner supper is ready!" his mom called from the bottom of the stairs. startling him, his hand came away from his head and Conner knocked his head off the window,'thump'.

Rubbing his head he stuttered to get out,"O-okay be there in a sec'."

He sighed, it had been about a year and a half since that day and Conner can remember it perfectly. Conner still tries to be like him but in a more subtle way. He sat at the table a modest plateful of mashed potatoes with a little salt and pepper, green beans with melted butter rolling down them and a grilled pork chop seasoned with salt and garlic. Conner started to eat his potatoes and thought of what would happen at school tomorrow.

"_Today was a day two, so tomorrow is going to be a day one, that means I have English first, aww man, I hate having English first thing in the morning_," Conner lowered his fork for another scoop of his potatoes, he brought his serving halfway to his mouth and stopped,"_Oh yah we're going to go to the computer labs tomorrow to work on our project, hopefully Courtney remembered to do the write up_."

Conner tilted his head and stared forward into emptiness,"_Courtney 'sigh'~~~_," His thoughts trailing off as he thought of her, deepening his daze. Her image danced around in his head as he thought of her. Courtney was about five inches shorter than him, had an athletic build, and had a slight hour glass figure. Conner loved her form because he seen it as a sign of maturity. Conner always admired Courtney's upbeat attitude, always looking for the brighter side and and how she made the bleakest days enjoyable. But what he mostly her enjoyed her wide, ear to ear smile that light up the room, when she laughed. He remembered her wavy dark brown hair reaching four or five inches below her shoulders, always neat and not one hair out of place. Conner's feeling grew for her after two classes together in the first semester and being half way through English, this semester. Courtney was always polite and kind to everyone, even when people got on her nerves.

Conner remembered the time in art class when to two got in trouble for having a paint fight, it started as just putting paint on one another's hands then quickly escalated to full hands of paint on each others faces. They walked home that day a smorgasbord board of coloured hands and fingers on their faces laughing loudly at each other.

"_You look like you had a bunch of kindergartners finger paint on you_!" he remembered Courtney yelling before she bursted into another laughing fit.

_"What will we do tomorrow*sigh*," _thinking about how Courtney was easy to be around and talk with he realized that he liked her more than a friend, Conner knew from earlier that she was a good friend and he liked her. But now the more he thought about it, the more he notice that he liked her more than a good friend, maybe even loved her, as his mother would tease.

_"You know what, I'll see if she wants to go out with me...But what if she says no?" _he thought of what to do in the case she does say no.

_"We're good friends we could just continue being friends, if anything it'll be her loss . But if we were to go out where would we go_?" Conner asked himself

"_February,what's in February? What could we do in February, skiing? No not much of a date, any good movies? No not yet all the chick flicks will be out in another wee...That's it! Valentines day, but how do I ask her..."_ he stopped in deeper thought.

_"*imaginary snap of fingers* Candy grams! I'll send her a candy gram asking her out_."( candy grams are a small package of candy given the occasion)

After Conner had been staring forward for about fifteen minutes with his now could fork full of potatoes and plate. Everyone else was finished and starting to clean up but Conner was left there still food on his plate.

"Conner. Conner?" his mother called.

"Hey earth to Conner," ray said standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his eyes to get his attention.

"He's completely out of it," Ray said while sighing in defeat. Ray lifted his head a smile plastered on his face and covering his mouth. Then ray sat down and started snickering to himself.

Their mother was starting to walk back into the dinning room when his father stood up," I'll clean up the table Hun, you just put the dishes away. Okay," he said with a small smile.

She gave him an odd look,"Alright Victor, but I'm not doing dishes tomorrow," turned and walked back into the kitchen, when she left Ray could not contain himself anymore and started laughing loudly filling the house with laughter. Their father walked over to Conner and started lightly hitting his cheek with his back hand, slowly hitting harder.

Conner blinked and saw his father next to him staring and Ray having a fit. He looked to Victor with a puzzled look as to what was going on.

Victor gave a little cough falsely clearing his throat and Conner sat there still confused. Victor then gestured his head to look at him self. Conner sat there staring at him, then slowly diverting his gaze he looked at himself,"Okay fork in hand, nothing strange, elbow's not on the table," he went through a mental check list moving his head down to think harder of what could be wrong.

"..." he stared downward to himself, he had gotten aroused thinking of Courtney and pitched a tent. Sheepishly he raised his head as the fork slowly rolled out of Conner's fingers as if they had lost all will to hold it. clanging on the porcelain plate, potatoes spilling on the table,Conner's face grew bright red as he fidgeted around trying to fix his pants and tuck it into his waist band, his cheeks a fiery red he stood up and jogged up the stairs to his room as Ray fell off his chair laughing.

Their mother walked in to see Ray lying on the floor holding his stomach and chest making small broken up laughs as he had no air left to laugh with, and Victor having a smile start to grow as he could not contain his composure much longer.

"tssk, i don't want to know," she said as she threw her arms into the air and walk back into the kitchen. Victor then began to laugh loudly, but not to the extent that Ray was.

Conner closed the door behind him quickly and buried his face in his pillow.

"Man, really of all things that had to happen and with Ray right there to," his voice muffled by the pillow. Conner turned and looked up at his ceiling thinking about tomorrow he let out a happy sigh anticipating tomorrow and fell asleep.

Notcreative: and there's chapter one. not bad, if ido say so myself. yes i do need a beta reader and am trying to find one. I know this is dry and boring but it is the prologe and is nessisary for developing my character. R&R I plan on reading the reviews to better the story for other readers(if any) and help making my format easier to read and as my teacher would say," peace, love and," Notcreative.


	2. Chapter 2

Conner woke as he felt a cold draft come over his body and he shuddered. He reached down expecting to grab the covers and pull them over top of himself, but felt nothing,"I remember now," as he got off the bed, pulled down the covers, crawled into bed and pulled up the sheets.

Conner was awoken to the sound some pop music, he rolled in bed and moaned as he reached for the snooze button. As he watched the clock to where he was reaching he noticed the time," Seven o'clock, SEVEN O'CLOCK! CRAP I SLEPT IN!" Conner panicked throwing the sheets off as he jumped out of bed, he ran over to his dresser and started grabbing clothes pants, shirt, belt,"SOCKS, NEED SOCKS." he yelled quickly looking around for any socks to wear, and started rummaging through the clothes scattered across his floor. After he finally found a matching pair he ran down the stair skipping ever second step and the last four as he bounded down to get his MP3 player and put his hat and jacket on. Ray was just opening the door to leave for university as Conner used this, cutting him off,"WHOA, where's the fire chief?" Ray asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's at the bus stop!" Conner answered smugly as he continued to run down the drive way.

Conner hopped on his right foot as he attempted to stop,"Back pack!" he yelled turned and ran back to his house. Ray stood in the doorway,"My bag! Thanks!" Conner grabbed his bag from Ray and started running down the driveway again. he reached the end of his driveway just as the bus was pulling up,"yes! made it," he said in success of himself.

Conner stepped on the bus,"good morning," the bus driver said in a happy voice.

"Morning," Conner replied,"Man does she know how early it is? its still dark out! I don't know how she stays so up beat this early in the morning," Conner thought to himself as he walked to his seat.

At school he went to his locker spun the wheel and unlocked his lock, he threw his hung up his jacket, threw his bag in and set his MP3 player on the shelf. he walked down the hall and Courtney was sitting against her locker like she usually does but for some reason he felt nervous and shy he felt his face getting warm,"Hi Conner," she said.

"Damnit,damnit, damnit. Can't let her see me now," he said, his face almost red.

"H-hey Courtney," he said turned away still walking.

Feeling his face cooling down he turned to her,"What's up?"

"Not much...hey what are you doing later?"

"She's asking me what I'm doing LATER," he joyfully thought,"Not much, why?"

"'Cuz' well~ I was planning on going to the movies with someone this valentines day,"

"Please be me. please be me, just ask me!" Conner prayed in his head.

"and didn't know what movie to watch so, I was wondering if you would have an idea of what we should watch?"

"What~?" Conner thought not understanding 'what movie we should watch'

Shaking his head,"Umm there's s-some romance in right now and one coming out or there's a c-couple romance comedies ," he said tripping over his own words.

"Thanks you always know what's best, you're such a good friend," she said as she smiled.

"Friend... friend..." Conner's mind just got hung up on the word friend, his head just couldn't understand the word.

looking at her smile,"So happy and innocent, I Can't be upset at her or disappointed I have to be happy for her, she disserves my support," his thoughts trailing off as he walked away with his head slightly down, he could hear her giggling in the back ground,"What's she laughing at?" he questioned.

All day he wondered about who she was going to the movies with, still nobody came to mind. The bell had rung and he was walking to his locker to go home after fourth period when he got a text,"C me my locker, Courtney,"

He got to her locker," Hey, what's up Courtney?"

"well I was just wondering" she twiddled her thumbs.

"Man she's been acting weird in English she seemed almost embarrassed handing me the type up for the project, now this?" Conner pondered.

"-Well i was wondering what movie-"

"-Here we go again-,"

"-You wanted to see?"

"Wait what!" he asked him self.

Conner stood there a blank expression in his face,"Did she just ask me out? I was gonad ask her but i guess this works to,"

"uh-umm," he shook his head trying to regain some composure,"umm yah, movie... umm ..what ever you want to watch, how's that?"

"Okay sounds good," Courtney said leased with the answered.

They got to the movies bought the ticket, Conner walked over to the concession stand and bought some popcorn for the pair," Is that all sir?" the clerk asked.

"Umm could we get two drinks to, What do you want to drink Courtney?" Conner asked

"You don't have to get me anything, it's fine," Courtney answered.

"I know you're going to get thirsty later Courtney, what do you want?"

"It's okay I'll be fine," she insisted.

Conner sighed and turned to the worker,"Two medium cokes please,"

They sat down in the center of the theater,"You didn't need to buy me anything," Courtney said sheepishly.

"I know. But we're on a date I'm supposed to,"

"No your not, i can p-"

"Call me old fashioned then," he said with a smile as the lights dimmed, signaling the movie was about to start.

About an forty-five minutes into the movie and they were nearing the middle, they watched some people leave early, obviously not amused with the movie. Conner felt like his face was on fire the entire time,"Why am I so nervous right now, I shouldn't be I'm just watching a movie with my girlfriend. If so, then why am I so nervous?" Conner continued to ask himself but in no success of finding an answer.

Conner reached for the bag of popcorn, that sat in between them, but instead of popcorn he felt something soft and smooth on his finger tips, when he realized it was a hand both Courtney and Conner quickly pulled their hands back. Courtney blushed and looked down trying to hide it, even though nobody could hope to see it in the dark theater.

Conner looked back to the movie screen. Then his eyes slowly wandered over to the popcorn and up to Courtney. Courtney was looking at him, the side of her hair shinning in the light from the screen, half her face illuminated and the other shaded. They both leaned towards each other. Only inches apart in the dim theater they closed their eyes and closed the gap.

Their lips touched, only slightly pressured together. Conner felt like he was melting away, being hot in the face, being nervous, it all washed away with that one, first, kiss.

After that the movie seemed to fly by as they exchanged little glances and giggling. The people behind them were not pleased with the noise they were making as they complained several times, they would stop look down and then erupt into another laughing fit shortly after.

The movie finished, Courtney sat up to start walking out of the theater but stopped when she felt a tug on her arm, Conner had reached up and held her hand, stopping her mid-stride. Courtney lost her balance and fell backwards on to Conner. She looked Up, face red with embarrassment, to Conner with a wide smile on his face,"Just wait, there's no rush."

Courtney got off him and sat back in her seat,"Humph," in her mind the movie was done and there was no point in staying there.

Conner stood after more than half the people had left, offered his hand which Courtney graciously took. Conner helped her up,"See, Can't get hustled around when there's no one to push and shove," as he waved his arm in a circle, gesturing to the empty theater for emphasis.

They walked out of the theater hand in hand. Conner walked down the hall with Courtney. She let go of his hand, he noticed how cold it felt without it, then she wrapped her arms around Conner's arm and gently leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder.

When they stepped outside into the cold air Courtney's grip tightened as she tried to huddle up to him for warmth. Conner and Courtney walked over to the bus stop and waited. The couple rode the bus, sitting in the back corner. Courtney sat cuddled up with Conner, his arms reaching around her waist with his hands gripping each other.

"I hope this bus will never get to her house," Conner prayed, he did not want to leave the warm comfort of having Courtney there with him.

They stayed this way until they were a few blocks from Courtney's house, Conner got off the bus with her and walked her home. They walked the short driveway and up the steps to her house, holding hands. once on the steps she dug into her pocket for her keys. Conner could hear the jingling of her keys as she fought to get them out of her tight pockets. As she got them out of her pocket they slipped out of her hand and fell to the stone steps. Both Conner and Courtney bent down to pick them and not conscious of the other. Conner had gotten to the keys first and went to pick them up but Courtney gently put her hand over Conner's.

She kept her hand over his for a few moments enjoying its warmth. Courtney moved her hand as Conner lifted her keys and smiled as jangled them beside his face, she laughed at his antics.

"I had a real fun time Conner."

"Yeah me to. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, and maybe next time it'll be a good movie," they both chuckled at the comment

"Yeah, that movie was pretty bad," Conner added.

"Yeah..." Courtney repeated as she trailed off, as her eye lids grew heavy

She leaned in, Conner followed her lead and leaned in to, the kissed again but Courtney stopped it short leaving Conner leaned in eyes closed with his lips perked up.

"Night Conner," She said as she opened the door.

"Good night Courtney," he said with a small smirk.

Courtney stood just behind the door covering half her face,"Bye Conner," she called out as Conner stepped off the bottom step. he turned to face her "See you tomorrow Courtney-," she closed the door.

"-Sleep tight," he whispered.

He walked to the bus stop, it was dark now the street lights dimly lighting up the area. He looked to his sports watch,"ten-thirty, huh."

He had been standing there for a while, no bus had come yet, he looked at his watch again,"Eleven -forty, come on the bus should have been here by now," he sighed at the delay," My parents are probably wondering what's taking me so long."

He thought of where he was,"I'm probably 20 minute run from here, it'd be a good run for track" he changed his watch setting to a stop watch,"Guess it can't be helped," as he heard the beep of his watch and started running.

He got home and checked his time,"twenty-four minutes, it's not great, but i guess it's not bad."

He opened to door to his parents arms crossed and staring at him with the look, the one look that could culminate disappointment, aggravation and regret.

"Hey mom, dad I-I'm ho-"

"Late, late is what you are," his father interrupted in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry but the bu-"

"You know the rules no later than eleven o'clock. I'm Sorry but your grounded," she cut in.

"Come on. I'm almost Fifteen now, you can't really expect to ground me?" Conner asked disappointed in the treatment of his age.

"Eight, twelve, or even seventeen, doesn't matter what the age is, when we say you're grounded you're grounded-" his father countered

"Bu-"

"No if's, and's, or but's you're grounded and that's final," his mother cut him off before he could continue.

"Now bed, now. You have school in the morning," his father commanded.

Conner hung his head and slumped his shoulders as he slowly climbed up the stair to his room. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, placed them on the end of his bed. Conner got a towel and crossed the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Conner undressed and stepped in,"hot, hot, ooh dat's hawt," he almost lunged for the nozzle to turn down the heat when Conner had put it at the right level. At first he had it a little to hot but soon it melted into a heated massage. Conner washed himself and then leaned his head back and just stood there letting the water sooth his head as he thought of the night.

Conner turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried his hair and wrapped the towel around himself, he opened the door and walked to his room. He dried himself off a little better before he put on his boxers and pajama bottoms.

Now half dressed Conner went downstairs to get a drink. He opened the fridge, peered in to see what he wanted to drink and heard his mother in the next room, coughing up a storm.

"Hey mom, you alright?" he asked concerned for her health.

"N-no no, I'm fine*hack hack* really I'm*hack*"

Conner winced at the noise,"No your not fine you're coughing worse than a smoker. Here, let me get you something to drink," his mother smiled as he turned back to the kitchen.

He opened up the cupboard and got a tea bag, he put the kettle on the stove to boil and waited. About two minutes later the water was boiled and he poured the water into a mug and dunked the Teabag in. He opened the fridge grabbed the milk poured about half an inch in and carried it to his mother.

"Here drink this,"he said as he handed the mug to her.

"Thanks, but you're still grounded."

"I know, night mum," he said as he turned and walked up the stairs.

"Night Hun," she said with a sigh as she sipped at the hot tea.

Conner walked into his room and slowly closed the door trying not wake his sleeping brother and now sleeping father. He took off his pajama bottoms, pulled down the bed cover and sheets, and flopped into bed bouncing a couple times off the bed before he pulled the covers up to his neck.

Conner lied there staring at his ceiling with his hands clasped over his stomach,"I Wonder what we could do tomorrow," he thought awhile his head bobbed as he fell asleep.

Conner rolled to his side put one hand under his pillow, the other pulled the covers up to his chin and laid on top of the pillow.

Conner woke up to one of the songs he liked, he gave a small smile,"today's already starting off as a good day," he whispered to himself. He let the song play as lay in bed resting his eyes nodding his head to the slow beat. When the song ended he waited to hear what the next song was going to be.

"Nope, I'm up now," he said as he hit the off button on his alarm clock, displeased with the poor song choice.

He put on a pair of dark blue jeans then his black ankle socks, walked over to his shelf put on some deodorant then put a black shirt that had a design at the chest. Conner walked downstairs into the kitchen. he opened the cupboard place a bowl on the counter walked to the pantry got some cereal then went to the fridge for the milk and poured himself a bowl of 'Cornpops'.

He sat down at the table,"Awh, spoon," after getting a spoon he started to eat his breakfast. It wasn't the most healthy or filling of meals. but in his mind it was better than nothing and the best choice for the time he had.

Conner's mother joined him at the table, looking drowsy and still having bed head. "Sleep well?" Conner asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't need that, this early in the morning," she said,with her ands covering her while heavily inhaling through her nose.

she moved her hands and said in a groggy voice,"when you get home tonight I want you to start packing your things up."

"Are we going on vacation?" he asked.

"No...we're moving, dad and i are renting a 'Uhaul' truck to bring our stuff to the airport this weekend," she corrected.

"Wait, what? You can't be serious?" Conner asked not believing what he had heard.

"Yes, we are. They're moving the business and Dad and I can't find any jobs here," she said looking into his eyes,"You can't live where there aren't any jobs Conner."

"Sure we can, w-we..we could use less electricity and have shorter showers or use less gas and-and-and we coul-" he said defensively, arguing to stay.

"We've made up our minds Conner, we can't stay here," she reasoned.

"Bu-bu-but-"

"No but's, we're going through a very hard time right now and want you to be supportive,"

"I can be supportive, I can get a job and help pay for the bills!" he yelled tears building up in his eyes.

tears began to slowly run down his cheeks,"I don't want to leave!"

"I don't want go and leave Courtney behind," he thought.

Ray started walking down the stairs and calmly asked ,"Hey what's all th-" but stopped short seeing Conner crying at the table. He looked at their mother and she nodded,"She must have told him," Ray thought.

Ray walked over and sat beside Conner wrapping his arm around him and gave him a little shake,"Hey, it'll be okay buddy, you'll see," as he rubbed the top of Conner's head with his other hand.

"But...I don't want to leave...I don't want to leave... her," Conner cried in between gasps of air.

Both Ray and his mother now knew why Conner felt so strongly about staying. As his father walked in, Conner dried his cheeks with the back of his hands and walked up to his room, leaving a bowl of soggy cereal on the table and a family all staring at the floor.


End file.
